


Dancin’ in the rain

by Anonymous



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Songfic, esto es tan meloso que me duele, por favor que alguien pare a mi yo de ese momento
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cuanto más se dejan llevar por sus emociones, más fuerte es la lluvia (y menos les importa a los dos).





	Dancin’ in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente el 7 de octubre de 2009.  
> Séptimo reto para la comunidad crack-and-roll en la Dotación Anual de Crack. (Reto: cliché).  
> Subido con el fin de archivarlo.

**_Oye_** ** _,_** ** _oye_** ** _,_** ** _oye_** ** _,_** ** _oye_** ** _~ ¿_** ** _Puedes_** ** _esperar_** ** _un_** ** _minuto_** ** _?  
  
_** **-¡Espérame!-  
  
-¿Ah? ¿Y ahora qué? Estoy** **ocupado** **…-  
  
** Corre y correhastallegar a él.  
  
 ** _Si_** ** _estás_** ** _ocupado_** ** _, ¡lo_** ** _siento_** ** _!_**  
  
 **-** **Bueno es que…** **-  
  
** El pequeño hace una mueca de fastidio.  
  
 **-No quiero mojarme, idiota-  
  
** El otro se da vuelta, ignorando olímpicamente a la persona con la que se acaba de encontrar. **  
  
 _Sólo un pequeño… ¡hey! Un pequeño momento.  
  
_** Un cabello naranja se mueve al compás del fuerte viento mientras el blanco del cielo desaparece tras unas nubes negras.  
  
 ** _-¡Quiero hablar contigo!-_**  El grito hace que Ichigo se detenga.  
  
 **-¿Sobre qué?-** Una sonrisa se asoma limpiamente de su cara.  
  
 ** _¿Qué puedo hacer? Ése es el punto  
  
_ -Verás…-**  
  
Unas gotas le caen en la frente, de repente, una fina lluvia los empapa rápidamente.  
  
 **-¡Oh rayos!-  
  
-¡Ven, debajo de mi paraguas!-  
  
**Tōshirō corre para resguardarse de la lluvia. Una vez cubierto, mira a Ichigo de nuevo.  
  
 ** _Lo siento, no soy bueno en esto…  
  
_** El peliblanco baja la mirada y el shinigami sustituto comienza a caminar lentamente bajo la lluvia. Pasan por algunas calles y comienzan a cruzar el parque.  
  
Hitsugaya rodea el brazo de su compañero y finge no sentir nada. Kurosaki sabe que desvía la mirada porque enrojeció hasta la punta de sus orejas.  
  
 ** _-Y aún miro a este idiota…-_**  Suspira para sus adentros el capitán.  
  
 ** _Mi garganta está seca y no puedo hablar  
  
Rayos… ¿Qué puedo hacer??  
  
_**Una calidez rodea el cuerpo de Tōshirō. Al mirar, ve que Ichigo lo está abrazando mientras sostiene el paraguas.  
  
Suspira y se digna a hablar.  
  
 **-¿Sabes Shiro-chan? Extrañaba estas caminatas contigo…-  
  
 _Estoy siendo honesto, como puedes ver…  
  
_ -Y yo también, idiota-** Ahora él muestra una amplia sonrisa también. Sus ojos se iluminan y parecen espejos.  
  
 ** _Quiero transmitir mis sentimientos…  
  
_** Sin esperarlo, Ichigo recibe un beso suave y un empujón.  
  
 **-¡Idiota! ¡Tendrás que hacer algo más que esto para recuperarme!-  
  
** El paraguas queda olvidado en el parque, ahora los dos se persiguen el uno al otro bajo una lluvia que parece de película.  
  
Mágica. Perfecta. Estúpidamente romántica como pueden decir ambos.  
  
 ** _O-O-O-Oye, oye ¿puedes esperar un momento?  
Si estás ocupado lo siento  
  
_**Ichigo aprovecha la luz de un rayo y divisa a su koibito bajo un árbol, riendo como un niño.  
  
Se acerca despacio, en silencio y…  
  
 **-¡AH! ¡Maldito!-**  
  
Lo aprisiona en sus brazos y lo moja aún más si puede.  
  
Siguen corriendo y jugando hasta que llegan a otra parte cubierta.  
  
 **-Ah ¿de nuevo sin mojarnos?? ¿Qué sucede Shiro-chan?? ¿No te gusta la lluvia?-  
  
 _Lo siento, soy muy aburrido…  
  
_** El mencionado mira con mala cara a Ichigo pero su expresión da más ternura que otra cosa.  
  
 **-Ah… No puedo enfadarme contigo…-  
  
** Cuando está a punto de abrazarlo de nuevo, éste lo empuja hacia la lluvia y se le tira encima; ambos caen al suelo y se ponen a reír.  
  
Luego de un rato jugando, vuelven a caminar hacia su casa, no les importa donde quedó el paraguas.  
  
 ** _-_ ¿Estás hambriento? ¿Quieres algo de comer?-**  
  
Tōshirō posa una mirada traviesa.  
  
 **-Agua-**  
  
Riendo por la ocurrencia del chico contesta suavemente. **  
**  
 **-Um… Yo no tengo agua-  
  
-¿Entonces abro mi boca y dejo que me caiga la lluvia encima?-  
  
**Ichigo abraza de nuevo a Hitsugaya y le da un beso en la mejilla.  
  
 **-O mejor esperas a llegar a casa, nos duchamos y comemos algo calentito-  
  
** Una risa de niño retumba en sus oídos y unos labios finos –muy mojados- tocan su cuello.  
  
 ** _Verás, inclusive si esto es repentino.  
Es una especie de sentimiento extraño, lo siento.  
  
_-De acuerdo, vayamos a casa-  
  
**La lluvia comienza a ser más lenta y pausada, ahora es una llovizna. El pelinaranja comienza a tararear una canción que Orihime le había hecho escuchar varios días atrás. Su koibito vuelve a reír.  
  
 **-¿Y ahora qué?-  
  
-Es que… Esa canción ella también me la mostró-  
  
**Los dos sueltan unas carcajadas sonoras y, tomados de la mano, siguen camino a su hogar.  
  
 **-Luego de tanto tiempo… Nos podemos ver de vuelta…-  
  
-Sí es verdad ¿sabes? Estuve practicando-  
  
**La mirada marrón se cruza con la verde marina.  
  
 **-¿De verdad? A ver, muéstrame-  
  
 _Tal vez es sorprendente.  
Pero… Quiero escuchar, uhm…_  
  
**Sin parar de caminar y de mojarse, el Capitán de la Décima División se pone completamente rojo.  
  
 **-Vamos Shiro-chan, dilo-** Bromea canturreando el otro.  
  
Éste cierra los ojos y, tartamudeando, intenta decir aquello que tanto le costaba soltar.  
  
 ** _Yo… Yo… Yo… esto… Uhm…  
Esto… tú eres… Uhm…  
Yo, lo siento ¡Espera! Uhm… Yo… Yo…  
Yo… Yo… Uhm…  
Tú eres el único al que a…  
Oye, honestamente…  
Yo… Uhm…  
  
_-¡Vamos Shiro-chan!-  
  
-¡No me digas Shiro-chan o no lo diré nunca!- **Está rojo de pies a cabeza y sigue sin poder decírselo en la cara.  
  
 ** _Yo, lo siento, espera…  
Uhm… Yo…  
¡Tú eres el único al que…!  
¡Ah! Yo… Tú eres el único al que yo…  
Yo… Tú eres el único al que yo…  
Yo, a ti…  
A… A… A… A… A…  
A… ¡Lo siento, lo olvidé!  
  
_**Kurosaki suspira, vencido.  
  
 **-Si aún no puedes decirlo no tengo problema, puedo esperarte- __  
  
… ¡Espera!  
A… A… A… A…  
A… A… A… A…  
A… A… A… A…  
Amo, ¡Tú eres al que amo!  
  
**Siente como la lluvia vuelve a congelarlo. Abre los ojos y ve a su koibito –ahora sin dudarlo, lo es- con la sonrisa más amplia que ha visto jamás.  
  
Protegiendo al de cabellos albos de la lluvia con su cuerpo, Ichigo lo lleva lentamente al hogar. Ahora sí, sin ninguna duda, son novios oficialmente.  
  
 **-Yo también Tōshirō-**

**Author's Note:**

> Según el post de 2009, había perdido el fanfic que iba a subir originalmente gracias a un disco rígido externo defectuoso. Como resultado, en la advertencia pone: "creo que me quedó soso y muy tonto xDD Pero creo que primer intento de romántico (no intencional, vale aclarar ¬/////¬) ha sido exitoso xD".


End file.
